The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an assistive device, and in a particular to an assistive device that aids in the retrieval of a card from a container such as a wallet.
It is common for people to carry multiple cards to facilitate authentication and perform transactions in their daily lives. These cards, such as credit cards, bank cards, and drivers' licenses for example, provide information that allows for the transactions to be more quickly performed or for the other party to have some assurance of whom they are meeting. As the number of these cards has proliferated, containers have been developed that include space for the cards. These containers, such as wallets, pocketbooks, briefcases and the like, typically have slots or pockets that are sized to receive one or more cards.
For people who have diminished hand function, the retrieval of the card from the container may be difficult. Examples of diminished function include, hand impairments due to congenital health conditions or the aging process as well as acute or chronic injuries. These impairments may make manipulating the relatively thin card difficult or in some cases impossible. Thus, for people with diminished hand function, the use of cards in containers such as wallets may reduce their ability to act independently and may otherwise interfere with normal daily activities.
Accordingly, while existing assistive devices are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing an assistive device that can be used to remove cards on an as needed basis.